


Cold Blue

by rainandchocolateinacup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandchocolateinacup/pseuds/rainandchocolateinacup
Summary: Ryan goes into the waters at the wrong place and at the wrong time.Or: a reimagination of Matt's death in YDYD 2





	Cold Blue

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so first time writing for this fandom. I kinda want to write the whole YDYD 2 series just more real and angsty. Also this was supposed to be a 500 word one shot, but turned into a 2k+ monster. Idk, just tell me how you guys like this one and maybe I'll write the rest of it. Also my first language isn't English, so apologize if there's something grammatically wrong.

Ryan is looking at a small cave entrance when he sees Trevor walking towards him from the corner of his eyes. 

"You back from your sea adventures?" He asks without tearing his gaze from the darkness beneath him.

"Yeah-"

"Where is Fredo, anyway?" Ryan wonders out loud once he actually turns to look at him. The last time he saw him it was dawn, and he had gone with Trevor in separate boats. Even worse, it's not like the two of them being separated for long.

He stands up and fully faces Trevor, who looks a little wet and is definitely sunburned. 

Trevor smiles sheepishly. "Fredo is still at high seas. He told me he wanted to stick around because he saw land south the island, which is kinda hard to believe-"

"He should not be out there alone, you have seen the sirens that come out of the water, you should've drag him back with you." Ryan interrupts him, now worried more than anything. 

"It's fine, he's not that far off. You can see him from the pier."

Ryan rubs his eyes in exasperation, but doesn't say anything about it. He's had enough of worrying for the day, and to be frank, it isn't that bad that Alfredo and Trevor are busying themselves with exploring the surrounding areas of the island. Gavin had almost become a recluse after what happened down the mine, refusing to even step near it, talking to thin air, saying he could hear things, that he could hear _him_. Jeremy was almost as bad as him, refusing to talk about it (although Ryan did see him sitting at the small grave they’ve built at the far west of Jack’s farm). So it was fine, it was ok-

The last thing they needed right now was to mourn.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and check the chickens and sheep... And... " Trevor says, and then goes for something in his pocket and takes out- a turtle?

Trevor smiles at the tiny thing, almost fitting in the palm of his hand. 

"I found him on my boat, he's hurt." 

Ryan takes a closer look. The turtle has a tear on its shell, nasty and infected. But Ryan doesn't say anything about that either, offering him a warm smile instead.

“'He’? You got a name for him?”

“Not yet.” He says quietly. 

He hums in response as the turtle moves in Trevor's hand.

“Anyway, I came here to tell you I saw a school of fish near the shore at the back of the hut.”

Ryan's eyes widen at the information. “That's good. Better than farming animals, for sure. Thanks.” He hears a small ‘hey’ as he pats him in the back and walks past. 

He approaches the shore in just a few minutes, grabbing one of the spears at the house before heading to the back of it. And Trevor is right. He finds a school of fish swimming peacefully just where the deep end of the water begins. 

He gets rid of his shoes and sword, leaving them just at the edge of the water, but stops right before he dips his feet it. 

Something settles at the bottom of his stomach when he looks at the deep blue in front of him. He swallows the knot in his throat, telling himself there is nothing to be afraid of. Sirens proved themselves to only come out at night, like most of the other creatures. It wasn’t even close to twilight hour, the sun beating down on him furiously, enough that Ryan knew he’ll have to deal with sunburn later. 

So he pushes away any lingering fears he has and steps into the shallow cold. 

He swims to the deeper end, where he still has a little footing and refuses to think too much about the abyss below him. The fish are now close enough that some of them wonder around him and it’s the perfect position for him to stab at them. 

At first he misses so much he wonders why they haven’t built fishing rods, Geoff and Jack usually are really good at building that type of tools. But then again, Geoff has been trying to fill in as miner for two people, and he can’t blame him for forgetting about it. Jack’s busy with his crops, so he can’t blame him either. 

Ryan stabs at one swimming in the deeper end and finally hits it. He gives into an easy smile for his small victory. But, as he retreats the spear, a sickening, rotting hand jumps out of the water and grabs it. 

Ryan jumps and releases the spear, the siren hand retreating it, and before he can move, something grabs at his ankle. 

“Oh no.” He breathes, his heart racing in his chest. He kicks at the hand as it’s nails clutch to his skin. 

Miraculously, it releases him, so he starts swimming as fast as he can to the shore. He turns around, a stupid decision, and sees two sirens swimming towards him at quick speed. As he turns back again a spear flies next to his head, nicking him on the ear. 

“Oh Fuck.” He can get his footing better now, he’s in the shallow part and the house is so close-

A hand closes around his leg and pulls him under. He screams but he’s sure only a fraction gets out into the air, the rest of it muted by the water. 

He turns to fend of the siren, as the other grabs at his wrist to drag him away. He kicks at one in the head and it screeches, managing to get the other distracted enough so he can breach the surface. 

“Help!” He screams and tries to get himself to dry ground.

He looks around as he tries running to the shore, he’s left leg aching and definitely bleeding, looking for something, someone-

And sees Matt staring right back at him. 

“Matt, hel-” a spear hits him straight on the shoulder and his plea is cut short when he wails in pain, almost doubling over. 

But Matt stays there, at the edge of the water. Frozen, wide eyes full of fear, his hands shaking as they clutch at his sword. 

“Please.” Ryan's voice almost a whisper. One of the creatures grabs from the waist and hauls him back. “Please, Matt!” desperation creeps into his voice, and he's pulled under again. 

Ryan starts panicking when his head's under water again and he flails to stay close to the surface. He hears the distant call of his name but it doesn’t matter, he’s gonna die. He’s gonna die at his stupidity, at the hand of horrible creatures who’ll probably tear him apart before he drowns. 

And then the one right in front of him let's out a horrible shriek, letting him go as blood surrounds him. He doesn’t question it and stands up on the water, breathing in a big gulp of air. He then _looks_ , and is faced with Matt, his sword deep within the sirens back, the creature writhing until he twists the sword and it stops. He looks at Ryan, panting, shaking.

He hears fast footsteps approaching and Matt open his mouth to say something- but he stops with a small flinch, and Ryan watches his face contort into surprise, and then, pure terror. 

He looks down and time seems to slow down as he has the nauseating realization of what's wrong when he looks at Matt’s chest. A trident sticks through him, blood oozing through the wounds, staining his wet clothes, dissipating into the water. Matt coughs and it comes out of his mouth too, dripping down his chin, and splattering on Ryan’s face. 

Ryan finds himself frozen and he hears Jack’s voice calling his name, distant, almost static at the back of his mind. And then two hands come out of the water and grab Matt. Neither of them have time to scream as he’s dragged into the darkness. 

Ryan reacts after a second, making a move to jump in after him but is stopped by two big hands who hoist him up and start dragging him away. 

“Wait! Let go!” He starts struggling, but the grip is strong and soon they are back on land. “Matt!”

“Stop! Ryan.” It’s Jack.

He flails some more, but Jack just grips tighter. 

“We have to get to him, we have to-”

“It’s too late.” He says, his voice quivering at the end, and he sounds so defeated that Ryan just stops, collapsing out of Jack’s hold, onto the ground. 

He feels like vomiting, and he does. He heaves into the ground, his breakfast gone, leaving nothing in his stomach but the horrible weight of the situation. 

He looks up and sees Geoff staring at him, eyes watering and his dirty hands trembling. Ryan closes his eyes, not wanting to see the pain in them. “I don’t understand, it’s the middle of the day… “ Geoff says, mostly to himself.

He hears more footsteps approaching and Jack curses behind him. 

“I heard screaming.” It’s Jeremy, and Ryan shuts his eyes harder. 

“Ryan, your shoulder.” He sounds concerned, and at that Ryan opens his eyes to look at what's making his whole arm go numb. But instead, makes eye contact with Jeremy, who takes one look at his demeanor and instead of stepping forward takes one back. 

He looks around, taking in everyone's expression, before he turns to Jack, face unreadable. “What happened?” And then more quietly “Where's Matt?”

“I’m sorry-”

Jeremy flinches at the words. “No.” He smiles for a second, like he thinks Jack is joking, an aborted laugh escaping him. “No, no. I just saw him, so, where is him?”

Silence. 

“Jeremy… he’s gone…” Jack says slowly, each word with more care than the last.

Jeremy falters, looking anywhere but at Jack. His breath quickens and he hugs himself “Where’s the corpse then?” Ryan is the one who flinches this time. “Show me.”

No one speaks for a moment as Jeremy looks at Jack for an answer. 

“The sirens, they took him, there was nothing we could do.” and Ryan can't see Jack’s face, but he's sure he's crying right now. 

Jeremy doesn't move for what feels like hours, and turns to the water in front of him. He stares at it and Ryan realizes he's looking at the sirens body, who still has Matt's sword embedded in it’s back. 

He looks at Jack and then down to him. And Ryan does his damndest to stare right back, refusing to act cowardly towards one of his closest friends. Jeremy turns away first and, with his fists clenched, his face turning almost furious, walks to the water. 

Geoff makes a grab for his shoulder. “Jeremy, don’t-”

“Don’t touch me.” He tears away from Geoff, and he, surprisingly steps back, letting Jeremy go. 

He gets inside the water and doesn't stop to even look around him, his eyes trained to the sword. He steps behind it, grabs it by the handle, pulling it up and twisting, the sword coming out of the creatures with a horrid squelch. The water around him becomes red, but he doesn't move, touching it with the tip of his trembling fingers. 

“Jeremy…” Ryan mutters, and he surprises even himself when he speaks, sure that he wouldn't be able for long. 

Jeremy doesn't look up when he speaks. “I’m going to bring him back…” He sees the full body recoil that Geoff does, and he hides his face in his hands. 

He walks to the shore and Geoff goes to grab him again. “Please, Jeremy, don’t- “

Jeremy avoids his touch. “I’m going to bring them all back.” He says, louder this time, determined, a statement. 

And then disappears into the trees. 

Geoff is about to go after him but Jack steps forward and into Ryan’s line of vision. “Let him go.” He says. Geoff seems to want to follow him anyway but instead just nods. 

He looks down and covers his mouth with his hand. “Someone should tell Gavin.” He mumbles into his mouth. 

Jack eyes widen at the implications, and he mutters something under his breath before nodding at him after a few seconds, and Geoff looks at Ryan, with pity that any other day would have made his blood boil, and leaves. 

Ryan stares at his wet, bloody hands and sees Jack kneeling beside him. He opens his mouth to say something, seems to think better of it, closes it and instead wraps a careful hand around his forearm, the other around his waist, hoisting him up, using himself as a crutch. 

“Come on, Ryan, up.” He says, his voice small. “You are bleeding badly, we need to fix you up.” And he stirs him towards the hut. 

He doesn't turn to look back at the ocean.


End file.
